I promise you !
by JudyOswald
Summary: Helena Hidra a une mission et doit s'en tenir. Donner un parchemin aux mousquetaires qui comportent des informations importantes et qui pourront changer l'avenir de la France et de l'un d'entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE :** Voici ma première fiction sur la série The Musketeers de la BBC. Les persos sont à Alexandre Dumas sauf le mien et l'histoire de cette fanfiction qui est à moi aussi.

Très bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je suis épuisée, ça doit faire des jours que je tente de rester éveillée sur mon cheval. Enfin, en réalité, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je marche. J'essaie également de ne plus repenser à cette scène qui me fait tellement souffrir. Il faut que je résiste. J'ai une mission à continuer. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Je vous en plus que je ne suis pas loin de l'entrée de la ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens que le sol a changé de forme. Je reconnaitrais des pavés et une route plate même bourrée. Je suis enfin devant une grande cours, en pleine nuit. Peu de gens s'y trouvent.  
Devant moi, seul deux personnes osent s'arrêter au loin et me dévisagent par curiosité. Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter entre eux, je les observe à mon tour, puis ils me virent tomber de mon cheval.

…

Je bouge. Et je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés est en train de prendre passer un chiffon d'eau chaude sur mon front. Réalisant que je n'étais plus sur mon cheval, je me redresse rapidement et ma tête se met à tourner. Je maintiens ma tête avec ma main.

« - Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Me conseille-t-elle.  
\- Je vous remercie de votre aide. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Quelqu'un compte sur moi.  
\- Votre voyage vous a affaiblie. D'où venez-vous ?  
\- D'Espagne !  
\- Ca doit être très important pour que vous fassiez ce si long chemin.  
\- Pour vous dire... je crois que cela doit bien faire deux jours que je n'ai plus mangé.  
\- Pensez-vous pouvoir marcher ?  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Je vais vous amener dans un endroit où vous pourrez remplir votre estomac.  
\- D'accord. Où est mon épée ?  
\- A côté du lit. Mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Je décide de l'écouter. Je mets un moment à retrouver mon équilibre. Lorsque je fus stable, nous nous dirigeons vers cet endroit.

« - Au passage, j'ai nourrit votre cheval. Il va beaucoup mieux.  
\- Merci beaucoup... euh...  
\- Constance ! Et vous ?  
\- Helena Hidra.  
\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez rester ici, mais je suis sûre que vous allez aimer cette ville.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. J'ai des choses à régler en rentrant. »

...

Nous venons de terminer. Je suis en effet rassasiée. Elle n'avait pas menti sur la marchandise. Nous quittons le restaurant et nous nous dirigeons vers sa maison. J'ai repris une sacrée poignée de force. Je me sens même revivre. Je la remercie de m'offrir également ce moment. Je m'étais rendu-compte à la caisse que je n'avais pas un sous.  
Constance et moi sommes a mi-chemin dans une ruelle peu fréquenté quand on se fait arrêter par quatre hommes armées jusqu'aux dents de pistolets et d'épées qu'ils pointent dangereusement vers nous. Je reconnais les insignes sur leurs uniformes rouges et jaunes. Ils sont tous les quatre en face de nous avant de nous encercler. Je me souviens que je n'avais pas mon épée et que Constance n'a pas de possibilité de défense. Je sais ce qu'ils sont venus chercher.

« - Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, me dit l'un d'eux en espagnole.  
\- Faudra donc me tuer d'abord si vous le voulez. »

Constance est étonnée de voir que je parle leur langue et que visiblement je suis la personne qu'ils recherchent.

« - Laissez cette femme tranquille. Elle ne sait rien.  
\- Elle en sait déjà beaucoup trop ! »

Je regarde la jeune femme. Elle me disait cette ville sûre. Mais elle n'a pas non plus l'air effrayée. Comme si elle avait l'habitude. Je suis perdue sans mon arme. Et elle risque de se faire blesser par ma faute !


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE ** Voici en exclu le chapitre 2 un peu plus long. Vous aurez le droit à deux chapitres par semaines pour le moment. Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Que faire ? Je viens à peine de reprendre des forces mais je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne doit avoir cet objet. Même si moi je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux sur le contenu. Un des quatre lances lasso avec son épée, on se retrouve piégée. Constance est sur le point de me défendre contre cet homme en se mettant en travers de mon chemin, mais je la pousse derrière-moi pour l'empêcher de prendre des risques pour moi. Elle ne me connaît pas.

Je fais de mon mieux pour esquiver chaque coup, bien que je m'en prenne plus qu'eux. Quelle honte ils ont de s'attaquer à une femme sans défense. Heureusement que mon père m'a apprit à me battre il y a quelques mois. C'était comme s'il avait senti le danger venir. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

…

_Je suis dehors, sous la pluie. Mon père est debout en face de moi. Nous sommes déjà bien trempés. La pointe de son épée est dans ma direction, j'en ai une également dans la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, j'ai peur qu'un coup dérape et le touche. Il voit ma peur, il me connait par cœur._

_« - Ma fille, tu voulais apprendre à de battre. Il ne faut pas que tu es peur de me toucher. Au contraire, quelqu'un peu essayer de devenir ton ami et du jour au lendemain il tentera de te tuer pour X raisons._

_\- Mais j'ai peur de te faire mal !_

_\- Je ne crains rien, je suis entraîné, tu sais très bien qui m'a enseigné._

_\- On est obligé de le faire sous ce temps ?_

_\- Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il vente, on t'attaquera dans tous les temps inimaginable. En bougeant tu te réchaufferas et ne pensera plus forcément à cette pluie. Maintenant, mets-toi en garde ! »_

_Je dois me faire à cette idée. J'obéis à mon père et en quelques secondes, il bondit dans ma direction et je croise le fer avec lui. »_

…

Je venais à peine de retrouver ma santé que j'étais déjà sacrément bien amoché. J'avais ordonnée à Constance de fuir, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Je pensais qu'elle était allée se réfugier chez elle, mais non. Elle venait de retrouver un homme, assit sur son lit, une bouteille à la main et dans le noir total. Seule la lumière du couloir laisse entrevoir son visage fatigué. Il lève la tête vers la jeune femme.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Constance ?

\- Quelqu'un a besoin de toi.

\- Je t'ai dis que je n'aidais plus personne !

\- Même si quatre gardes espagnoles s'en prenaient à quelqu'un ?

\- Oui ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec tout ça. »

Énervée, elle referme la porte et presse le pas.

Je suis à bout, j'ai réussi à en tuer un sur quatre, mais il reste encore les trois autres. Je ne pense pas m'en sortir vivante. Actuellement, je suis contre un mur et l'homme armé d'un pistolet me menace de me tirer dessus si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il recherche. Je m'accroche à mon manteau, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils viennent me fouiller.

« - Plutôt mourir que de vous le donner !

\- Si c'est que vous avez choisit gente dame. »

Il pose le bout de son arme en dessous de mon menton, j'en profite pour fermer les yeux tout en m'excusant intérieurement au près de mon père d'avoir raté cette mission. J'aurais espéré pouvoir faire mieux mais j'ai perdu mon temps en voulant faire une pause. Puis soudain, le bruit sourd d'une balle sortant d'un pistolet retentit jusqu'à mes oreilles. Suis-je morte ? M'a-t-on placé au paradis ? Dans tous les cas, je suis tétanisée. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main prit la mienne que je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater que je bel et bien encore en vie. Cet homme est vêtu d'habits de couleurs marron, il porte une épée sur le côté et de ce que je vois, a l'emblème de France. Ces cheveux lui vont jusqu'en bas du visage et son bruns. Sa peau est mate. Et il n'est pas seul. Deux autres personnes habillées de la même façon sont avec lui. Mes yeux descendent jusqu'au sol, où j'aperçois les quatre gardes espagnoles à terre et sans vie.

« - Se ne sera pas pour cette fois papa, tu as de la chance, m'exclamais-je en regardant vers le ciel étoilé. »

Je suis heureuse d'être encore-là. Même si j'ai mal partout. Je passe mon autre main sur mon visage et remarque que ma bouche et mon front saignent. Mais je me sens déjà mieux qu'il y a quelques heures. Je m'attendais aussi à avoir beaucoup plus de blessures que ça. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas voulu me blesser tout de suite, pensant que j'allais finalement leur donner ce qu'ils convoitaient. Par reflexe, je me mets tout de même à chercher dans une des poches intérieurs de mon manteau. Quand je le sens, je pousse un long soupire de soulagement. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me fouiller. Les deux compagnons du jeune homme qui avait récupéré leurs chevaux arrêtés un peu plus loin nous rejoignent.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ? me dit-il de son accent.

\- Je… Je crois que… Oui !

\- Vous êtes-là, ce n'est pas trop top, grogne la voix de Constance derrière eux. »

Elle est essoufflée mais heureuse de voir que je vais bien et que ces trois hommes sont là. Elle les pousse pour se frayer un chemin et une fois en face de moi, elle m'examine en détail. Elle me prend par le bras et leur dit :

« - Vous en avez mit du temps. Où étiez-vous ?

\- Toujours dans notre mission, mais on a eu ton message. Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible, répond le plus jeune d'entre eux qui était le premier à me remettre dans la réalité.

\- J'ai essayé d'avertir Athos, que cette demoiselle était en danger, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, affirme-t-elle, laissant place à de la tristesse sur son visage.

\- Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, on dirait, confirme celui qui a des cheveux dressés sur sa tête.

\- Pourquoi les gardes espagnoles vous ont-ils suivit ? demande le dernier qui n'a pas encore prit la parole.

\- Je dois remettre justement quelque chose à cet Athos. Mon père m'a envoyé le retrouver pour lui donner des papiers officiels.

\- Nous devons justement aller le voir. Mais avant, il faut que l'on se débarrasse de ces corps, confirme le jeune homme. »

Nous les aidons à le faire en balançant leur corps dans la rivière la plus proche. Je me passe en même temps de l'eau sur mes blessures pour les nettoyer un peu, puis nous nous prenons la direction de la cachette où se trouve ce fameux Athos qui de n'a pas voulu nous aider, Constance et moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Constance nous amène à l'endroit où il loge depuis des semaines. Elle nous arrêtent en plein milieu du couloir alors que nous y sommes presque. Je venais à peine de sortir le parchemin enroulé de sous mon manteau plus lourd que moi.

« - Je dois vous prévenir. Il a vraiment changé depuis que vous êtes partis tous les trois ! Lance soudain la jeune femme.

\- Tu nous l'as dis dans ta lettre. On connaît un peu le passé d'Athos, rappelle le plus jeune.

\- Je sais D'Artagnan, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état-là. Enfin pas aussi désespéré.

\- Il faut de toute façon que nous le voyons, assure D'Artagnan. »

Il est sûr de lui et Constance le laisse passer en premier. Enfin devant la porte, il l'ouvre avec rapidité et c'est le choc. Son vieil ami, Athos a la corde au cou et est en train de s'étrangler. Sous ses hurlements de peur, nous accéléreront le pas et une fois à leur hauteur, nous comprenons la détresse de ce dernier. Tous sont surpris. Constance affirme qu'il n'en était pas à ce point là lorsqu'elle l'a quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. D'Artagnan descendis son ami qui reprit son souffle. Je m'avance et observe la scène. Je sens également qu'un gros malaise entre nous vient d'apparaître. Je suis dégoûtée de voir que l'homme en qui mon père a donné une entière confiance et m'a amené jusqu'à lui n'est pas celui auquel il ressemblait dans sa description.

Je m'étais placée derrière Constante, quand soudain les yeux mouillés d'Athos se tourne vers notre petit groupe et mon apparition ne lui échappe pas. Je suis sûre qu'il doit lire l'expression de dégoût que j'ai sur mon visage en le voyant.

« - Et dire que mon père m'a chargé de le retrouver. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller donner moi-même cette lettre au Roi, fis-je, sentant un goût amer au fond de ma gorge. »

Je secoue la tête avant de dégager les deux hommes qui se trouvaient derrière moi pour passer. Je range le parchemin et sort de cet horrible endroit. J'aurais bien dis, je rentre chez moi, mais de toute façon, je n'ai nul part où aller en attendant. Je n'ai pas d'argent non plus pour me prendre une chambre. J'aurais du penser à un plan B en cas de problèmes majeurs.

Quand je suis dehors, je suis en plein milieu d'une cours. Pleins de personnes s'y promènent. Et moi, je suis là, me sentant totalement abandonnée. Le seul homme dont mon père y mettait de l'espérance est suicidaire. La scène que j'ai vu avant de partir définitivement, me revient en tête et me noue la gorge. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. J'ai maintenant la scène de mon père plus celle d'Athos. J'ai les yeux dans le vague, le cœur explose à son tour, je finis par m'agenouiller au sol. Comme si tous les malheurs du monde venait de s'appuyer sur mes épaules. Je ne pensais pas que ma mission échouerait aussi facilement et serait si difficile.

C'est à alors que deux gros bras m'entourent et me relève. Je fais face à l'homme. Il fait parti de ceux qui m'ont aidé plutôt. Celui-ci avait une moustache et des cheveux bruns. Je croise son regard, et une folie me prend à mon tour, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir la contrôler. Je me mets soudainement à taper violemment son torse avec mes poings et des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Je hurle à qui veut l'entendre que tout est un échec, et que mon père doit être déçue de moi. Que je ne suis bonne à rien faire. Que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a souhaité m'envoyer comme messager.

L'homme qui me tient se laisse faire et essaie même de me raisonner en racontant que je n'étais pas en faute. Quand au bout d'un moment, j'arrive enfin à me ressaisir un peu, il me questionne.

« - N'y a-t-il pas moyen que l'un de nous lises ce parchemin ?

\- Non, mon père m'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois que seul Athos ou le Roi devaient le lire.

\- Mais si des gardes espagnoles vous ont poursuivit, c'est que cela doit être forcément bien plus important !

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il le connaissait. Rien de plus.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu lire ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Non, par respect pour lui. Et il m'a interdit de le faire.

\- De toute façon, si tu devais aller voir le Roi, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir une audience sans l'aide de quelqu'un qui le connaît.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui, mais pour le moment, il n'y a qu'Athos ou Treville qui réussissent à avoir des entretiens avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le demander à Treville ?

\- Il est parti en voyage d'affaire.

\- Mais Athos est incapable de pouvoir le faire, vous l'avez bien vu.

\- Nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire. Nous devons l'aider. Sans lui nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. »

Je suis mal barrée alors s'ils comptent sur lui. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive avec Constance et D'Artagnan. Je me détache de son emprise et recule. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de travailler avec cet énergumène. J'espère juste que Treville va revenir rapidement de son voyage. D'Artagnan me regarde sans rien dire.

« - Quoi ? Grognais-je.

\- Si ton père a dit qu'Athos était le seul à devoir lire ces mots, tu vas devoir apprendre à lui donner une seconde chance, réplique-t-il après avoir visiblement réfléchie.

\- Pardon ? Je préfère accorder ma confiance à un fou plutôt qu'à un suicidaire, pestais-je.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, dit à son tour le jeune homme. Je trouve que tu le juges un peu vite. Donne-lui une seconde chance, en plus, on ne sait même pas si Treville sera bien là dans quelques jours. Ton père l'a dit que c'était important.

\- D'accord, je veux bien lui donner une seconde chance, murmurais-je de façon audible. Mais ne me faites pas regretter mon choix ! »

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je préfère largement attendre ce Treville qu'il revienne. S'ils se trompent je pense qu'ils vont énormément s'en prendre plein la tronche.

« - Merci, répond D'Artagnan en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule. »

Il retourne au près de Constance et de Portos qui soutiennent leur ami. Il prend la place de la jeune femme pour la soulager. Il propose à tout le monde d'aller au QG et d'en discuter là-bas. Comme ça, Athos pourra plus facilement se reposer.

...

Nous y sommes, et les garçons ont posés Athos qui ne cesse de s'excuser au près de ses amis pour la scène qu'ils viennent de découvrir. Visiblement, ils ne leur en veut pas, mais sont tout de même choqués. Qui ne le serait pas. A ces mots, je préfère aller faire un tour dans leur salle de bain pour aller me nettoyer mes blessures. Constance se propose de venir m'aider car elle sait où les produits de soins sont. Je m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire et une fois qu'elle a le nécessaire, elle me passe un chiffon imbibé de produit fort ce qui me tiraille la peau et me fait presque tirer un hurlement.

« - Ca finir par devenir une habitude !

\- Faudrait pas.

\- Ce n'est que la deuxième fois en moins de 24h. »

Elle rit à ma remarque puis continue de me soigner. Elle prend un air sérieux.

« - Je te jure qu'habituellement il n'est pas comme ça. Il a du vraiment traverser quelque chose d'insupportable. Il veut se montrer fort parfois, mais au fond, c'est quelqu'un de sensible et de fragile.

\- Je comprends. Mais seul l'avenir nous dira comment ça se passera. J'ai dis que je donnais une seconde chance, mais j'attends de voir des preuves. Si jamais il l'a trahit une seule fois, ou qu'il rate cette mission c'est finit.

\- Il ne te trahira pas. Et fera en sorte de mener à bien cette mission. »

Je parle d'une chose dont je ne sais même pas. Et moi aussi j'aimerais savoir. Mais il n'y a qu'Athos qui pourra nous dire si oui ou non, nous devrons être mis au courant. Au moment où elle range les affaires sortis et m'annonce que je suis soignée, Aramis entre dans la salle de bain.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui Aramis, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Il faudrait que les gars, toi et moi discutions au sujet de cette demoiselle.

\- Athos aussi ?

\- Non, il faut qu'elle le surveille en attendant. Il ne doit pas rester seul pour le moment.

\- Désolée, mais je ne le surveillerai pas !

\- Je sais que vous avez du mal à accepter cette situation, mais ça ne sera que pour quelques minutes. On doit juste avant s'assurer qu'il soit plus convenable. Faudrait que vous lui laissiez la salle de bain ! »

On ne s'interpose pas à ça et apparemment je n'ai pas le choix de surveiller Athos. Je ne suis pas une nounou. Mais je peux comprendre qu'ils aient peur qu'il recommence. Nous quittons la salle de bain et laissons la place à Athos. D'Artagnan l'accompagne. Je croise son regard, il le maintient mais je décide de le détourner. J'ai honte de voir cet homme dans cet état-là.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Maintenant qu'ils sont sûrs qu'Athos est prêt et allongé confortablement sur un lit, ils sortent. Je les suis puis attrape le bras d'Aramis.

« — Vous en avez pour longtemps ?  
— Je ne pense pas. De toute façon nous sommes juste là-bas, garantit-il en me montrant du doigt l'emplacement.  
— Et s'il recommence ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
— Hurlez ! »

Il est comique lui. Il part sans plus attendre. Je retourne dans la salle principale où se repose Athos. Je remarque qu'il a les yeux ouverts en direction du plafond, les bras le long du corps. Comme s'il était hypnotisé par ses pensées. Quant à moi je commence tourner en rond. Je ne suis pas patiente. Parfois, je fixe par la fenêtre pour essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres, mais rien. Alors que je ressasse pour la énième fois ce chemin, tout en torturant nerveusement mes doigts – je suis en train d'arracher quelques morceaux de peau sur le côté de mes ongles. Ca faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé -, une main capture les miennes. Mes yeux suivent la direction de celles-ci et c'est Athos qui a osé me toucher. Pétrifiée, je reste les pieds cloués au sol.

« — Tes mains sont très jolies, pas la peine de les abimer à cause de moi ! »

Athos parait avoir retrouvé à peu près ses esprits. Mais je doute tout de même que la dose d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité puisse être définitivement partie. Je suppose que la digestion de celui-ci sera bien plus importante d'ici quelques minutes, voire quelques heures. Après, tout dépend du métabolisme de chacun et de la rapidité qu'il a à l'éliminer. Je n'ose pas parler, je me dis toujours qu'avec ce genre de personne, tu leur donnes une main, et ils te prennent un bras quand tu essaies d'être aimable avec eux. Je ne veux pas non plus être l'analyste du moment. J'ai déjà assez de soucis aussi dans mon coin.

« — Je sais que tu as peur de moi… »

D'un coup sec me libère de son emprise avant de me rediriger de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour savoir où en était cette réunion. J'entends des pas venir jusqu'à moi. Je sens l'odeur de l'alcool venir jusqu'à moi. J'ai vraiment horreur de ça. Même après qu'il se soit pris une douche nécessaire.

« — Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! Déclarais-je enfin.

— Je vais très bien je te rassure.

— Tu pues encore l'alcool. On pourrait te sentir à 10 kilomètres de là.

— Tu sais qu'habituellement je ne suis pas comme ça.

— Je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai surtout actuellement les boules pour mon père.

— Je suis tellement désolé tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas non plus savoir que tu allais débarquer à l'improviste. Et en plus, tu ne t'es même pas présentée. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Tu dis que ton père te connait… mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, je reste surprise de voir qu'il garde autant d'intelligence et qu'il comprend toujours la situation. Mais ça ne me donne toujours pas envie pour autant de faire face à cet homme.

« — Je suis Helena Hidra. Fille de Gildure Hidra. »

Il tente de se remémorer le nom que je venais de lui annoncer. Puis soudain il pose une main sur le bord du mur puis il se penche vers moi. Je sentais encore plus fort l'alcool qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Ça m'écœurait de la sentir.

« — Je vois maintenant qui tu es. J'ai en effet connu ton père. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de brave.

— Il me disait exactement la même chose de toi. Et je ne vois rien de mon côté.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré après le départ de mes mousquetaires. C'est appris en même temps que toi qu'ils revenaient.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vécu. Je t'ai donné une seconde chance même si honnêtement je n'en ai pas envie et parce que D'Artagnan me l'a demandé. J'ai juste envie de brûler ce parchemin ou de prendre le risque d'aller le donner au roi. »

Je finis par m'éloigner de la fenêtre pour aller m'asseoir sur une chaise. Il fait quelques pas dans la même direction que moi avant de tomber au sol à son tour et de se mettre une main sur la tête. Je me relève brusquement en poussant la chaise dans un bruit et m'accroupis en face de lui.

« — Regarde-toi. Je ne te connais même pas. Mais j'ai déjà honte de toi. Tu peines à marcher.

— J'ai été pris d'un vertige…

— Je t'avais dit d'aller te reposer. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Ainsi que les autres qui te l'ont conseillé.

— Je ne veux pas que tu es honte de moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ton père pense que je suis un moins que rien !

— C'est un peu trop tard ! Maintenant relève-toi, je vais t'aider à t'installer dans le lit ! »

Il se laisse faire et je mets toute ma force pour le relever et lorsqu'il est près de son lit, il s'affale tout le long. Puis il se met à pleurnicher comme un enfant. Je n'ai pas envie de trainer près de lui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Il s'assit finalement sur le lit et encercle ma taille de ces bras pour poser sa tête sur mon ventre. Je suis gênée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de consoler des personnes, même mon père et encore moins des gens que je ne connais pas. Et je pense que c'est moi qui aurais plus besoin d'être réconfortée actuellement, mais ce n'est pas le moment de craquer totalement même si j'ai eu un instant de faiblesse avant de me rendre ici. Je mets maladroitement mes mains, une sur sa tête et une autre sur une épaule. Je tapote doucement sur ses cheveux.

« — J'ai autant honte que toi. Tu m'as vu dans cet état… bredouille-t-il.

— Si tu souhaites te ressaisir, c'est maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas te montrer le parchemin de mon père tant que tu es ainsi. Je veux retrouver l'homme dont mon père était fier d'avoir connu ! Mais attention, si tu trahis ma confiance je le redis, ça sera terminé.

— Je te promets que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je me suis laissé enivrer par ce désespoir. J'ai besoin de reprendre goût à la vie.

— Tes amis sont là, ça devrait déjà suffire comme motivation. Même s'ils sont partis un temps, tu vois bien qu'ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. J'imagine que ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant a dû être triplé pour eux. »

Je me défais de lui et recule de quelques mètres.

« — Oblige-toi à te reposer maintenant ! Nous verrons plus tard pour le parchemin. De toute façon tu ne pourras rien entreprendre dans ces conditions. »

À la fin de ma phrase, je migre un peu plus vers le fond de la pièce avant de me décider à surveiller de nouveau la réunion des mousquetaires qui commençait à s'éterniser. Quand je vois Aramis quitter le groupe et se diriger vers nous, je fais mine de ne pas les avoir observés pendant plusieurs minutes, puis la porte s'ouvre. Seulement sa tête dépasse et regarde Athos qui a finalement réussi à se rendormir, puis il pose son attention sur moi. Il me fait signe de la main de le suivre. Je jette un œil vers Athos pour m'assurer réellement qu'il dort et suit Aramis jusqu'en direction du groupe. Tous me dévisagent une fois que j'arrive. Constance tape sur le bras de D' Artagnan.

« — Il faut commencer en douceur, surtout avec les femmes !

— Dans ce cas précis, je te laisse la joie d'ouvrir cette audience, se moque-t-il en ricanant.

— Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ? Fis-je droit au but, n'ayant pas besoin qu'on me prépare avant ce genre de conversation.

— Je te l'avais dit qu'elle préfèrerait qu'elle soit menée directement à la baguette. Tu me dois 5 pièces d'or ! Réclame le jeune homme. Elle les sort de sa poche et les lui donne d'un air triste de devoir s'en séparer.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hurlais-je d'un coup en tapant du poing sur la table. Votre ami est au fond du trou, vous, vous pariez sur le comportement que je pourrais avoir !

— Calmez-vous, commence par dire Aramis. Nous avons débattu sur vous pendant 1 heure. Je me doute que ce parie est déplacé, veuillez les excuser !»

Je hausse les épaules, Constance et D'Artagnan confirment les propos d'Aramis avant de reprendre leur sérieux. D'Artagnan se lève.

« — Nous allons vous aider, même si nous ne pouvons pas lire ce parchemin. Nous ne savons pas non plus le temps qu'on a pour cette mission. Mais notre priorité est de redresser en effet notre ami Athos. Et pour ça, nous allons avoir besoin de toi aussi.

— Comment ? Je ne le connais même pas, soupirais-je.

— Étant donné que votre père le connait déjà, et qu'il mise sur lui. Je pense aussi que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de voir une autre femme qu'il ne connait pas. Je suis sûr que vous saurez comment l'aider.

— Nous espérons juste que la situation n'est pas aussi grave que nous le pensons ! Soutiens D'Artagnan. En attendant que tout le monde se repose.

— J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai toujours pas de chambre. Vu que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici.

— Treville n'aurait pas refusé de prêter la sienne s'il n'est pas là. Je pense que tu peux dormir là-bas en attendant !

— Je dois vous laisser, mon mari ne va pas tarder à rentrer de son travail, annonce Constance, ouvertement déçue de devoir le retrouver. »

Elle se lève et D'Artagnan s'empare d'elle et l'attire contre son corps avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Aramis et Porthos ne sont pas choqués. Il s'avère que je vais devoir m'habituer aux aventures de la jeune femme. Les deux compagnons de ce dernier rient devant ma réaction. Je leur souffle au nez pour montrer mon désarroi. Dans quoi suis-je tombée ?


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE :** Chapitre 5 pour la fin d'année. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine. Passez un très bon réveillon 2014. Je vous donne rdv en 2015.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Nous passons toute l'après-midi à faire la ronde pour nous assurer qu'Athos ne replonge pas. Il a plusieurs fois râlé pour exprimer le fait que nous ne devions pas lui donner autant d'attention, qu'il ne le méritait pas et qu'il commençait à aller mieux. Mais ses amis préféraient rester sur leurs gardes. D'Artagnan l'avait déjà vu dans cet état de détresse – pas autant que maintenant -, alors c'était compréhensible. Lorsque Constance s'en alla, ce fut au tour de Porthos. Je ne sais pas quand ce sera à moi. D'Artagnan était parti raccompagner la jeune femme. J'étais assise sur les marches des escaliers. Je pris dans ma poche la lettre fermée et l'examine, comme si je pouvais lire les lettres à l'intérieur. Mais non. Je ne voyais rien à mon grand désespoir. Seul le prénom d'Athos était magnifiquement écrit à l'encre noire. Je soupire longuement et une personne s'asseyant près de mois sur les marches me sort de ma réflexion intérieure. Je lève la tête vers elle. Elle regarde aussi ce parchemin.

« - Aramis, où étais-tu passé ?

\- Buisness ma chère !

\- Avoue. Tu voulais éviter de faire ta surveillance.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je sais que tu as autant envie que nous de savoir ce qui est dit, me dit-il en changeant aussitôt de sujet.

\- Oui, mais je l'ai dit, j'ai promis à mon père que je ne l'ouvrirais pas et que je laisserais le Roi la lire.

\- A-t-on avis, quelle importance à cette lettre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour vous elle ne vaut peut-être rien, mais si on allait jusqu'à me tuer pour ça, elle doit être tout de même assez importante.

\- Et ton père ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive par rapport à ton père, quand il s'agit du fait qu'Athos n'est pas celui qu'il était censé être ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Pourtant il faudra bien que tu finisses par nous le dire un jour où l'autre. Ce n'est pas mieux non ? Plutôt que de le découvrir d'une autre manière ? »

Je lui fais non de la tête et range ce papier qui me porte malheur depuis que je l'ai reçue. J'aimerais tellement le jeter et oublier tout ça, mais il y a trop d'engagements dedans.

« - Suis-moi ! »

S'était-il exclamé en me prenant la main et me forçant à la suivre. Nous nous arrêtons en plein milieu de la cour. Il n'y a personne à l'horizon. Il se dirige vers un stand d'épées. C'était probablement le seul fabriquant du coin. Et pour eux, certainement le plus important. Je suppose qu'ils se doivent d'avoir un forgeron dans les environs en cas de besoin. Il revient vers moi et m'en lance une, que j'attrape par réflexe. Il sort aussitôt la sienne et la pointe vers moi aussi droite qu'un piquet. J'avais l'impression qu'il visait le centre de mon visage avec.

« - Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux faire ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

\- Tu vas vite comprendre ! »

Il charge et je suis obligée d'esquiver son attaque. Alors que quelques mètres nous séparent, j'en profite pour le pousser de toutes mes forces. Il ne fait que quelques pas, je lui tourne le dos pour exposer mon refus de faire ce duel.

Mais apparemment, cet homme ne sait pas ce que refuser veut dire. J'entends des pas pressés derrière mon dos. Le soleil fut mon ami pour ce court instant. Car je pus voir également l'ombre de cette honteuse attaque. Je pivote et la contrecarre.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû me trahir de la sorte ! »

C'est ce genre de coup bas que je déteste lors des duels. Mon père a déjà essayé plus d'une fois de m'en faire, m'expliquant que je devais m'aider de certaines choses qui pouvaient m'aider à me défendre. Je riposte à son attaque et compte bien ne plus me laisser faire. C'est finalement un combat sans valables raisons que je suis en train de mener.

« - Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! »

Il me sourit, ça l'amuse de me faire subir ce genre de choses. Je ne trouve pas ça amusant. Il continue de me narguer. Me laissant entrer dans son jeu sans que je ne le remarque.

« - Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Je rate un coup parce qu'il vient de me faire un croche-pied. Je ne vous dis pas que ce geste m'a contrarié. En plus, il se moque toujours de moi. Me répondant que je me bats comme une vraie fille – même si j'en suis une – ça ne lui donne pas le droit de dire ça. Une fois que je me suis remise sur mes pieds, je fonce sur lui en le poussant à nouveau. Cette fois, il recule bien plus. Mais il enchaine avec des mouvements que je n'hésite pas à contre-attaquer.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens une vague d'émotion m'envahir. Une colère que je ne contrôlais pas. Je l'avais déjà ressentie lorsque je m'étais perdue en sortant de ce bâtiment après avoir découvert Athos dans cette chambre. Je pousse alors un hurlement que je n'avais encore jamais entendu de ma part, c'était un hurlement rempli de rage, voir même de haine que je retenais depuis un moment. Ma lame touche le bras d'Aramis et y laisse une coupure sur son veston. Je lâche brusquement l'épée ne voulant pas aller plus loin de peur de le blesser puis cours jusqu'à la sortie de ce repère des Mousquetaires.

…

Je pensais pouvoir y échapper, mais un bras m'entoure pour m'arrêter. Je me débats pour tenter de me libérer, mais il me tient fortement. Il essaie de m'assagir. Il est étonné de voir mon comportement actuel.

« - Qu'as-tu fait Aramis ? demande Porthos depuis une fenêtre. »

Il ne lui répond pas, il ramasse l'épée qu'il m'a prêtée et la range pendant que la personne qui me détient me ramène près de lui. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir après ça.

« - Je pars une heure et c'est déjà le bizarre ici. Maintenant si l'un de vous deux peux expliquer la situation ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire D'Artagnan, râlais-je.

\- Dans ce cas va remplacer Porthos, m'ordonne-t-il. »

Je marmonne des mots dans ma barbe puis lorsque j'ai rejoins Porthos, ce dernier part pour voir les deux hommes dans la cours. D'Artagnan croise les bras. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce que vient de faire son ami.

« - Pourquoi l'avoir provoqué en duel ? Insiste-t-il.

\- Suis-je le seul à voir qu'elle cache des choses ?

\- Explique-toi.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec son père. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Sinon elle ne retiendrait pas toute cette colère. Vous auriez vu comment elle a renchéri derrière mon attaque.

\- Et si elle n'était pas de bonne humeur ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle accepte de faire un duel ?

\- Non, j'ai vu sa réaction, témoigne Porthos. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre parce que j'ai été intrigué par le hurlement qu'elle a poussé. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle avait de la colère en elle.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle pendant que vous commencez à vous occuper d'Athos, se porte garant Aramis, confiant.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je vais essayer de comprendre, lui faire extérioriser tout ça. Elle met actuellement Athos pour responsable parce qu'on lui a donné une image de cet homme qui est différente de celle-là. Tu te souviens, quand tu avais eu la même réaction qu'elle envers Athos.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, confirme-t-il.

\- Si ça fonctionne, je suis persuadé qu'elle sera en quelque sorte différente. Plus sereine.

\- D'accord, mais avant, il faut qu'elle se repose. Je pense que depuis hier elle n'a pas eu un seul moment de répit. »

Ils sont tous d'accord sur cette phrase de D'Artagnan, chacun vogue à ses occupations le temps que je termine ma surveillance. En effet, épuisée par tous mes problèmes, je me suis assoupie et sans m'en apercevoir, j'étais en train de cauchemarder. Je m'agitais sur la table, poussant plusieurs fois des « Non » à répétitions. Mais quelque chose me sort de cet enfer. Je sursaute et je constate que s'était Athos qui a posé sa main sur mon dos. Je me rends compte alors qu'une partie de mon cauchemar était réel. J'aurais préféré que tout soit faux. Je suis toujours dans cette espèce de repère. Je ne suis pas chez moi.

« - Je suis désolée si j'ai dû te réveiller, murmurais-je.

\- Non, j'étais déjà bien réveillé. Cauchemars ? »

J'affirme ces dires et me frotte les yeux. Je me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir les esprits. J'ouvre le robinet et plonge mes mains dans une eau bien fraiche avant de me les passer sur le visage. Je regarde dans le miroir pour voir mon état, ma blessure semble se guérir et je découvre le visage d'Athos dedans qui m'a suivi jusque dans cette pièce.

« - Quand tu rêvais, tu parlais de ton père, articule Athos d'une voix bizarrement plus douce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me parler de lui ? Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi tu te permets de le faire, alors qu'il a une très grande estime de toi. »

Je m'essuie le visage et sort de la salle de bain, mais Athos me bloque le passage en mettant son bras dans le trou qu'il restait entre lui et le mur.

« - Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, mais ne soit pas en colère contre moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu pour être ainsi.

\- Ne dit-on pas que la première impression est toujours jugée ? Comment veux-tu qu'après cela je puisse avoir une autre image de toi ?

\- Tu disais me donner une seconde chance. Je remarque que je vais probablement ramer pour l'avoir.

\- J'espère alors que ta rame est solide !

\- Elle l'est. Donne-moi seulement le temps de retrouver de nouveau ma force. »

Je hausse les épaules et tente une seconde fois de repousser son bras, mais il continue de me barrer la route. Et c'est sans avertissement qu'il effleure une partie de mon visage. Je dégage sa main violemment, mais il me répond de la même façon en me la happant. Mes doigts s'écrasaient sous les siens. Je le regarde d'un air torve.

« - Tu recommences, je crie ! Et crois-moi que tu n'aimerais pas l'entendre. Je pourrais même te rendre sourd à vie.

\- Je connais très bien le hurlement d'une femme. Et j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre une partie de ton cri. »

Je suis irritée par ce comportement, cette discussion. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas me laisser en paix ? La tête D'Artagnan apparait dans mon champ de vision. Je suis quelque peu soulagée de le voir et je me sens délivrée de l'emprise d'Athos. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il insiste tant que ça à vouloir avoir cette seconde chance.

« - Aramis va te remplacer. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'aux appartements de Treville.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! »

Évidemment, Athos n'a pas le choix de me libérer. Je le nargue en redressant la tête et en soupirant lorsque je passe devant lui. Mais quand je croise Aramis, je regarde le sol, n'ayant pas aimé son duel improvisé.

« - Repose-toi bien, parce que demain, une longue journée t'attend, me lance Aramis.

\- Quoi ? »

Eus-je le temps d'exprimer que la porte se refermait sur moi. Ont-ils tous les deux – lui et Athos - décidés de me rendre la vie dure maintenant que j'ai posé un pied sur leur terrain ?

« - Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on fasse un grand détour pour que je récupère mon épée chez Constance ?

\- Pas le moindre. »

…

Nous sommes devant la maison de Constance, je suis contente qu'il ait accepté ma demande. En même temps, c'est peut-être un moyen pour lui de la voir un peu plus. Mais qu'il n'en profite pas non plus. Nous ne sommes que de passage.

Après que j'ai frappé, elle ouvre la porte et s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir nous faire rentrer, car son mari est présent. Je suis la seule à parler, parce que D'Artagnan ne souhaite pas se faire remarquer. Elle se dépêche de me passer mon épée et répète une deuxième fois qu'elle est navrée de ne pas pouvoir discuter un peu plus longtemps. Nous ne lui en voulons pas. Nous la laissons tranquille puis nous nous redirigeons vers leur repère. Le jeune homme semble déçu de ne pas avoir pu la voir un peu plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

…

Nous venons d'arriver chez de Treville. D'Artagnan m'explique que quand il part pour une longue période, il est en charge de garder ses appartements en cas de problèmes.

« - Donc pour toi je suis un problème ? Fis-je sous le ton de la moquerie.

\- Non, mais, disons que tu fais partie des cas urgents à traiter ! »

Je ris puis il me fait entrer. C'est amusant de voir à quel point ces appartements se ressemblent, sauf qu'ils ne sont pas meublés ni rangés de la même manière. Celui de Treville est bien plus désordonné que celui d'Athos, ce qui est étonnant, parce qu'Athos ne parait pas si organisé en le voyant de la sorte. Mais je me dis peut-être que Treville a besoin de toute cette paperasse étant donné qu'il est le chef de cette brigade royale.

Il me fait la visite, il y fait frisquet, mais heureusement que le temps dehors n'est qu'au printemps et non à l'hiver, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour allumer un feu de bois, je ne suis pas du tout une fée du logis. J'aidais mon père sur d'autres tâches, mais c'était toujours lui qui allumait la cheminée, pour que nous puissions nous retrouver tous les deux. Avec du mouvement dans cette maison, elle retrouvera probablement sa chaleur d'antan.

« - J'espère que tu t'y plairas !

\- Je ne suis pas difficile de ce côté-là. Tant que j'ai un toit je me contente de peu. Et puis, entre nous, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut se vanter de dormir dans les appartements d'un chef de la garde royale.

\- Attention, nous ne sommes pas la garde royale.

\- Pourtant vous travailler pour votre Roi non ?

\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes que des mousquetaires. Nous avons nos propres lois. La garde royale a les leurs et a des vêtements bien différents des nôtres.

\- Ça explique tout.

\- On peut facilement nous confondre, quand on ne prend pas le temps d'en apprendre plus sur nos histoires. Maintenant que tu es installée, je vais pouvoir te laisser te reposer.

\- Et pour les clefs ?

\- Je préfère les garder en cas de soucis. Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfermer. Ici tout est bien gardé. »

Je ne le retiens pas, même s'il m'apaise beaucoup plus que les autres. Même si je ne suis pas très rassurée de rester seule sans que la porte soit verrouillée. Heureusement que je sais quoi faire. Je me remercie pour l'hospitalité qu'il me donne.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE :**_Voilà le chapitre 6. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à dire ce que vous en pensez. Le chapitre 7 en fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine. J'espère que votre reprise des cours a été. Bon courage pour vos exams._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis en train de dormir paisiblement, cela ne fait pas moins de deux jours que je n'ai pas réellement dormis ainsi. Je trouve ce lit beaucoup plus confortable que le dos d'un cheval ou à même la terre. Mais un bruit étrange me sort de mon sommeil. Et un « Aïe » me confirme que quelqu'un vient d'entrer chez Treville. J'ouvre un œil lorsque j'entends des pas venir jusque dans la chambre où je loge. Heureusement que même quand je dors, je reste toujours sur mes gardes en ne dormant que d'un oeil. Mon père le faisait tout le temps aussi. C'est comme ça qu'il a eu plusieurs fois des voleurs qui voulaient nous dérober.

Je glisse ma main vers le bord du lit et attrape le manche de mon épée que j'avais récupéré la veille. Je fais semblant de dormir quand je vois la poignée de la porte tourner. Une fois que je le sens près du lit, je me redresse rapidement et me jette sur la personne qui venait d'oser d'entrer. Mon épée le menace de lui trancher la gorge. Il faisait si noir dans la chambre, que je ne pouvais voir qui était cet intrus.

« - C'est moi, rétorque une voix d'homme tremblante et qui me parait familière.

\- Qui ça moi ? Répondis-je en ne lâchant rien et en serrant un peu plus la gorge de ce dernier tout en rapprochant la pointe de mon épée.

\- Aramis, affirme-t-il.

\- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un imposteur ?

\- Ce n'est qu'en allumant la lumière que tu verras par toi que je suis bien Aramis ! »

J'hésite un instant avant de m'éloigner de lui, tout en gardant mon arme vers lui, des fois que ce serait un imposteur. Puis je lève le bouton et la lumière s'allume, qui me confirme qu'en effet, cet homme est bien Aramis. Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux et me racle la gorge.

« - Voilà pourquoi je voulais que d'Artagnan me file les clefs ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai pris pour un brigand.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu me réveiller si tôt ?

\- Si tôt ? Il est 14 heures.

\- Quoi ? 14 heures ? Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé plutôt ?

\- Nous pensions que tu avais besoin de te reposer. »

Je range mon épée et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et y dégage les volets. La lumière d'un soleil étincelant vient de m'éblouir les yeux. Il me faut un certain temps pour m'y habituer. Une fois que c'est bon, je respire l'air frais, il ne semble pas faire froid dehors. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, Aramis me suit. Mais j'ai fermé la porte.

« - Comment va votre ami ?

\- Il va mieux. Ils sont partis s'entrainer ce matin.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre alors. Ça lui fera du bien de reprendre l'entrainement.

\- En parlant de ça, si je suis là, c'est pour commencer le vôtre. »

J'ai fini, et j'ouvre la porte, surprise de l'entendre dire que j'allais devoir m'entrainer.

« - Le mien ? Je suis déjà bien entrainée. J'ai eu un très bon professeur.

\- Inutile de trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir le vôtre.

\- Est-ce une étape pour intégrer votre groupe ? Si c'est le cas, je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne suis pas là pour devenir un de vos membres.

\- Non, nous allons faire un entrainement routinier. »

Je râle un coup puis décide de le suivre. Nous prenons nos chevaux, je vois que Constance s'est très bien occupé du mien pendant que j'étais occupée avec ces mousquetaires. Je devrais songer à la remercier. Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Nos armes sont avec nous et je prends la même direction que lui. Nous nous arrêtons une fois qu'Aramis est certain que nous sommes seuls, il descend de son cheval et l'attache, je fais la même chose. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a prévu comme entrainement. Il s'assoit sur l'herbe et me fait signe de le copier.

« - Tu es sérieux ? »

Il me dit que oui, puis contre toute attente, je m'assois à mon tour en face de lui, les jambes croisées. Je le regarde. Il prend mes mains et nous les plaçons entre nous et de manière confortable.

« - Ferme les yeux !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton entrainement commence maintenant.

\- Dans cette position ?

\- Tu dois avant de commencer la seconde étape, il faut que tu t'imprègnes des lieux. Que ton environnement ne devienne qu'un avec toi. J'ai vu que tu en étais capable quand nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Donc ferme les yeux et commence par te concentrer. »

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me concentrer sur les bruits qui m'entourent. J'entends les oiseaux chanter, les feuilles des arbres qui jouent une symphonie à cause du vent qui les fouette. À plusieurs reprises je fronce les sourcils, sentant un souvenir me hanter de nouveau. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu ce genre de bruit, c'était avant de les voir tuer un membre de ma famille. Je rouvre les yeux et me redresse brusquement, rompant tout contact avec la nature et mon nouveau professeur.

« - Je regrette, je n'y arrive pas ! »

Il se joint à moi. Je recule, il avance.

« - Tu n'y arrives pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

\- Un peu des deux…, soupirais-je.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera du mal.

\- C'est ce que Constance disait, jusqu'à ce que l'on se fasse attaquer par les gardes espagnoles de mon Roi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils mettront du temps avant de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ces hommes.

\- Tu ne les connais pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ils sont persévérants. »

Il soupire devant toutes les excuses du monde que je puisse trouver afin de ne pas continuer cet entrainement. Il pose alors une main sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête vers lui. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il essaie de lire en moi, rien qu'en attachant son regard avec le mien.

« - Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard.

\- Tu divagues. Sûrement une de tes conquêtes qui a eu le même que le mien.

\- Non, je retiens chaque regard des femmes que je croise. Vous en avez toutes un qui est différent des autres. Les tiens racontent beaucoup de choses. J'en ai connu très peu des femmes comme ça. »

Je suis gênée par les propos du jeune homme.

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent alors ? Lui demandais-je, n'en croyant pas un mot.

\- Tout est lié à ta famille. Ton père surtout. Tu as vécu quelque chose qui t'a choqué avant de venir ici, commence-t-il. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait lire tout ça dans mon regard. Pourtant j'ai plus d'une fois tenté de dissimuler mes soucis. Je suis peut-être encore trop expressive sans le savoir.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, rouspétais-je, en marchant en direction de mon cheval et en sautant sur lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je rentre !

\- Nous venons à peine de commencer, nous n'avons pas terminé.

\- La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ha oui ? C'est ce que nous allons voir alors ! »

Je le vois courir jusque vers son cheval, c'est à ce moment-là qu'une course entre lui et moi se fait. À plusieurs reprises il arrive pratiquement à m'arrêter. Le vent me battant le visage me réveille et me donne une agréable sensation. Nous entrons dans la ville et je suis obligée de ralentir pour éviter les accidents. Aramis en profite pour se rapprocher de moi, c'est côte à côte que nous retournons au repère des mousquetaires. Ce valeureux guerrier n'était pas vraiment content de la façon dont notre enterrement s'était terminé. Il était sur le point d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Nous attachons nos chevaux, ceux des autres mousquetaires sont là assis autour de leur table extérieure. Ils ont dû rentrer pendant que nous nous entrainions.

« - Je sais que je vais finir par avoir ce que je veux ! me murmure-t-il après avoir mis sa bouche près de mon oreille. »

À cette phrase, j'eus un petit rictus puis nous rejoignons le reste de la troupe. Les garçons désirent aller se rafraichir à la taverne. Je les accompagne. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire toute façon.

…

Nous sommes assis tous les cinq à une table et je prends les choses en main. Je me lève la première pour aller me chercher un verre. Athos en profite pour lui aussi commander sa boisson.

« - Je croyais que tu devais entrainer Helena, pas flirter avec, rappelle d'Artagnan, parlant sans rire à son ami.

\- C'est que nous avons fait, mais elle a écourté notre entrainement à partir du moment où je rentrais dans le vif du sujet.

\- Quel sujet ?

\- Celui de son père.

\- Et tu penses qu'en flirtant avec elle, ça t'aidera à obtenir des informations ?

\- Ça ne marchera pas sur elle. Et je ne flirte pas. Même si je trouve qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial. Elle a un regard familier.

\- Que tu as connu ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! »

Je suis en train d'attendre un verre de Whisky, Athos a commandé du rhum. Je ne suis pas très fan de l'alcool, mais je dois dire que de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal.

« - Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas en boire, racontais-je à Athos, me souvenant du désastre que ça lui avait causé.

\- Un verre ne fait jamais de mal ! »

Il retourne auprès des siens, tous les quatre gardent un œil sur moi, étant donné que j'avais préféré rester au bar.

…

Nous restons jusqu'à très tard à la taverne, mais les mousquetaires sont restés soft ce soir. Athos n'avait pas non plus envie de replonger dans ce bain nauséabond. Je discutais avec le barman, mais celui-ci décida finalement de me reverser une nouvelle fois du Whisky. Je n'avais pas fini mon verre. Un homme se place près de moi et entame une discussion en insistant plusieurs fois. Alors qu'il tente une approche physique en avançant sa main vers mon visage – probablement pour me caresser le visage – une main l'en empêche. C'était Porthos qui venait d'intervenir. Derrière lui, d'Artagnan, Athos et Aramis le foudroyaient du regard.

« - Pardonnez-moi messieurs ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser en touchant cette jolie demoiselle ! A-t-il dit avant de s'en aller, lorsqu'il fut libéré de sa main.

\- Ramenons là, je pense qu'elle a assez bu, ordonne d'Artagnan. »

Nous quittons les lieux. Porthos est obligé de me maintenir par la taille, car je ne marche plus droit. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir bu tant que ça. Peut-être trois ou quatre verres, mais il faut dire, que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en boire, et puis, je me sentais quelque part soulagée.

« - Vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle ? Bégayais-je alors qu'ils me dévisagèrent tous. C'est que je sois ici et non pas en train d'enterrer mon père, parce que ces vauriens d'Espagnoles l'ont assassiné ! Et que je suis incapable de mener cette mission comme mon père le désirait. »

Ils restaient silencieux fassent à l'aveu que je venais de faire. Finalement, Aramis avait sa réponse. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi terrible.

Ils me ramènent jusque dans mon lit. Porthos retire délicatement ses bras pendant que je suis en train de répéter que mon père devait avoir à son tour honte de moi par rapport à ce que j'étais devenu. Une crise de larmes me prend. Sûrement à cause des effets de l'alcool et de mes problèmes. Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan finissent par sortir, mais Athos préfère rester là.

…

Les heures passent, et je ne cesse de me répéter qu'il a probablement honte de moi à l'heure qu'il est, que je ne voulais pas finir dans cet état. Puis je me tourne vers Athos, comprenant qu'il était toujours dans ma pièce, en train de me contempler.

« - Tu dois être content de me voir ainsi. Tu dois te dire que c'est bien fait pour moi ! Que je suis probablement en train de payer pour ce tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. La roue tourne comme on dit ! M'exclamais-je, en retrouvant un peu de lucidité.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est mal me connaitre. Je ne suis pas du tout ici pour me délecter de ce que je vois.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

\- Parce que tu m'as surveillé pendant que j'étais dans cet état. Mais si ma présence te dérange, je peux m'en aller, répondit-il en se levant de la chaise.

\- Non, s'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. Reste… je ne veux pas être seule ! »

Il revient près de moi et reprend sa place. Je me remets sur le dos.

« - Raconte-moi l'un de tes meilleurs combats, fis-je. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, puisqu'il me conta en détail un de ses combats préférés qu'il ait vécu l'an passé contre le Cardinal de Richelieu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il en parle, je sens mes paupières se fermer et j'ai l'impression d'être bercée par sa voix, comme lorsque mon père me racontait lui aussi ses histoires avec eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Cela fait une semaine que je suis ici. Encerclée par ses mousquetaires. Depuis que je me suis fait une cuite, aucun d'entre eux n'ose me poser des questions au sujet de mes parents. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je leur ai raconté ce soir-là. Ils ne m'en parlent pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont au petit soin avec moi. Treville n'est toujours pas rentré. J'ai continué finalement mes entrainements avec Aramis. Aujourd'hui, j'avais pris soin de mettre l'enveloppe de mon père sur la table du salon. Ils étaient tous occupés. D'Artagnan avait réussit avoir une journée complète avec Constance. Athos et Porthos étaient en train de sillonner la ville. Il n'y avait qu'Aramis et moi qui étions sortis dans les bois pour nous entrainer. Après cette nuit-là, la seule chose dont j'avais envie c'était d'être un peu plus clément envers eux et de leur laisser une deuxième chance. Il faisait beau. Nous étions tous les deux en train de nous battre sur nos chevaux.

« _ Je suis heureux de voir que tu as repris du poil de la bête en quelques jours.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir-là, mais je me sens revivre.

_ À mon avis, tu as dû te libérer d'un poids. C'est pour ça que tu te sens mieux.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de vous ne souhaite me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ?

_ Parce qu'au final nous avons compris que cela ne servait à rien de t'importuner pour ça. Nous pensons d'ailleurs te faire une petite surprise d'ici quelques jours.

_ Une surprise ? Je n'en mérite pas tant. »

Le roi avait été appelé en urgence par le conseiller de Rochefort, il avait reçu une lettre importante. Il lit la lettre, une photo l'accompagnait. Il est outré d'apprendre la nouvelle que contient cette dépêche. La reine est à ses côtés. Elle-même ne comprend pas. Il montre la photo à Rochefort.

« - Il faut que vous attrapiez cette femme, c'est une traitre. Et que vous me l'ameniez vivante. Je veux qu'elle me raconte tout.

_ Combien d'hommes souhaitez-vous que j'amène avec moi sir ?

_ Autant de gardes que vous le désirez. »

Il s'incline et part sans s'attarder. Ce n'est pas moins de cinq hommes qui suivent Rochefort en sortant du château. Athos et Porthos sortent du bar de la ville, ils avaient fini par aller se rafraichir. Une femme le bouscule. Elle a des vêtements de luxes. Une longue chevelure brune et de magnifiques yeux noirs. Chaque fois qu'il la croise, il ne s'est jamais de quoi lui parler. Porthos s'écarte un peu, remarquant que sa présence semblait les gêner.

« _ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis en visite, pour voir le Roi. »

C'est tout ce qu'ils savent se dire. Il y a toujours une barrière entre eux. Pourtant, ils se connaissent parfaitement. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir dit à Porthos son histoire à son sujet.

…

Nous sommes dans un duel sans fin avec Aramis, mais je m'éclate beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je viens de tomber au sol, et ce dernier tel un gentleman m'aide à monter sur mon cheval quitte à descendre du sien. C'est alors que des pas de chevaux s'entendent dans toute la forêt. Nous voyons une poignée d'homme vêtu d'habits de mousquetaires se diriger vers nous. Aramis me fait signe de ne pas bouger pour voir s'ils continuent. Mais non, ils s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de nous. Nous leur faisons face, Aramis et son cheval se placent près de moi. Ce ne sont pas des gardes espagnoles, je suis rassurée. Mais s'ils portent le même symbole qu'Aramis, et qu'ils viennent me chercher, peut-être que le Roi a-t-il prit connaissance de cette enveloppe ?

« _ Êtes-vous Helena Hidra ? Me questionne Rochefort.

_ C'est bien moi ! Quel est le problème ?

_ Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Lance-t-il en pointant son arme vers moi après l'avoir sortie.

_ C'est impossible. De quoi m'accuse-t-elle ? L'interroge Aramis.

_ Je vous prie de ne pas vous emmêler. Sinon je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour complicité.

_ Complicité ?

_ Cette jeune femme est recherchée parce qu'elle a trahi son propre Roi. En la cachant avec vous, vous êtes complice de cette traitrise.

_ Mais nous ne l'avons pas caché.

_ Et il y a erreur. Je suis ici pour livrer un message.

_ Suivez-nous mademoiselle, et ne discutez pas.

_ Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait ! »

Il ordonne à un de ses hommes de m'attraper. Je me débats un peu, mais au final cela ne sert à rien. Si je n'ai rien à me reprocher ils me libèreront. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle on m'accuse de trahison. Surtout que je ne sais même pas le contenue de la lettre que mon père voulait donner aux mousquetaires.

…

C'est enchainé qu'Aramis, Rochefort, sa troupe et moi rentrons en ville. Je fais l'objet de regards curieux. Certains m'ont probablement croisé depuis que je suis ici. Des murmures arrivent jusqu'à moi. Je suis un peu agacée de devoir passer par la ville pour aller jusqu'au château, mais c'est le seul chemin qui nous y emmène. Je suis stressée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend.

Athos et Porthos étaient toujours avec la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, lorsqu'ils tournèrent leur attention sur moi. Eux-mêmes étaient étonnés de me voir prisonnière.

« _ Va chercher D'Artagnan tout de suite Porthos !

_ Tu connais cette femme ?

_ Oui et non. Tu m'excuseras Milady. »

Il rejoint en marchant vite Aramis, qui trainait derrière eux sur son cheval. Lorsqu'il appelle son ami, celui-ci lui demande de le faire monter, il lui donne un coup de main.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Elle est accusée de trahison.

_ De trahison ? À quel sujet ?

_ Elle aurait trahi son Roi et serait recherchée.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

_ Parce que Rochefort dit que si je tente de la défendre, je peux être accusé de complicité pour avoir caché Helena.

_ Porthos est parti chercher D'Artagnan, ils nous rejoindront au château. »

…

En effet, D'Artagnan et Porthos nous avaient rejoints là-bas. Rochefort, deux gardes qui me tenaient, le Roi et la Rein sur leurs trônes. Constance avait été appelée également en urgence. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête sauvage dans une cage vu les regards qui étaient posés sur moi. Je venais à peine de me faire à cette ville que j'avais déjà des ennuis. Même si je n'étais pas venue ici pour mener une petite ville tranquille. Le constate que le Roi tient une lettre dans sa main.

« _ Mlle Hidra, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes convoquée ? Commence le Roi.

_ Parce que j'ai été accusée de trahison, répondis-je. Comment oublier puisque je suis ici pour ça actuellement ?

_ En effet, nous avons reçu une lettre ce matin venant de votre conseiller, signé par le Roi.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi ais-je trahis mon Roi ?

_ Cette lettre stipule que vous êtes venue ici dans l'intention de nuire à la France ainsi qu'à son Roi. Des gardes rouges ont découvert le corps de leur compatriote mort à plusieurs kilomètres de là dans une rivière lors d'une chasse. Le corps de votre père a également été découvert. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont conclu que si votre père est mort au combat, c'était parce qu'il contait trahir son Roi. Et vous, vous avez pris la fuite lorsque vous l'avez su. »

Cette histoire est absurde. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu inventer tout ça.

« _ Jamais je ne trahirais mon Roi, ni vous. Ce qu'il y a écrit sur cette lettre est faux. Mon père est mort parce qu'il voulait justement que je vous envoie une lettre importante. Il connait Athos. Il m'a demandé de lui donner cette lettre.

_ Quel en est le contenu ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais lu.

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Je l'ai posé sur la table dans le salon d'Athos pour qu'il puisse la lire aujourd'hui. J'attendais le bon moment.

_ Athos, allez la chercher !

_ Monsieur, dois-je vous rappeler que ces quatre mousquetaires ont caché cette jeune femme alors que c'est une traitresse ? Suggère le conseiller du Roi.

_ Arrêtez de dire ça, je n'en suis pas une.

_ Allez-y alors Rochefort, confirme sa souveraineté. »

Il part, me laissant dans le doute. Même si je sais que je suis innocente. Je ne l'aurais jamais été autant de ma vie. Je zieute vers les quatre mousquetaires qui se taisent depuis le début. Même eux ont du mal à imaginer que je suis ainsi ou que j'ai pu les manipuler.

…

Rochefort revient dans la salle d'audience apparemment les mains vides. Son visage est déçu.

« _ Alors, Rochefort ?

_ Je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai cherché partout. Mais pas de lettre ou la marque d'une enveloppe.

_ Bien, commence par dire le Roi en pliant la lettre. En vertu qu'aucune preuve n'a été trouvée pour vous innocenter, je vous condamne à mort au lever du jour demain. »

Je sens ma vie s'écrouler sous mes pas. Tout ça pour finir pendu. J'étais persuadée pourtant que j'avais posé cette lettre sur la table chez Athos. Je vois très mal cette histoire être une blague. À moins qu'elle soit tombée quelque part. Je ne vois pas du tout où elle pourrait être.

« _ Ne pensez-vous pas que cette décision est un peu trop excessive sir ? Avoue soudainement la Reine.

_ Surtout pas lorsque l'avenir de la France et d'un Roi est en jeux. De plus, elle a trahi son Roi en tuant un des gardes de son pays. Si elle a pris la fuite jusqu'ici, c'est parce qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher. Je suis formelle. Je ne changerais pas ma décision. Tout le monde y a le droit, femmes ou pas. »

J'avais essayé de garder un petit espoir avec la réplique de la Reine, mais je l'ai perdu à la réponse de son mari. Les mousquetaires et Constance sont stupéfaits. Le Roi lève la séance. Rochefort prend soin de m'accompagner dans ma cellule. Elle est froide et humide. C'est la première fois que je suis enfermée dans une prison. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une telle condamnation. Il me ricane au nez avant de me laisser seul dans cet endroit lugubre. Il n'y a pas un mot. Les mousquetaires sont encore dans le château. Constance les avait rejoints.

« _ Vous ne pouvez pas laisser le Roi faire ça ! Râle-t-elle.

_ Je vais essayer de retourner chez moi et chercher cette fichue lettre.

_ On fera de notre mieux Constance, tente de rassurer D'Artagnan.

_ Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être une traitresse. Le Roi a été fort dans son jugement.

_ Il a surtout basé son jugement sur une lettre envoyée par le conseiller espagnol, rappelle Porthos.

_ Ne tardons pas trop, s'exclame Athos pressé de retourner sa main. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

« _ Elle doit bien être quelque part, peste-t-il. »

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils cherchaient tous les quatre. Il n'avait jamais vu son appartement sens dessus dessous. Il a toujours en bordel, mais jamais dans cet état. C'était comme si une tornade avait tout ravagé chez lui. Constance avait même demandé à être congédié pour pouvoir les aider sans forcément expliquer la vraie raison à la Reine. Ses amis étaient au moins contents de voir qu'Athos avait retrouvé l'envie de sauver des personnes dans le besoin. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se réjouir plus que ça. D'Artagnan revient après avoir fouillé la salle de bain. La tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage ne présageait rien de bon. Il avance vers son ami d'un pas très peu confiant. Il pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

« _ Je crois qu'il va falloir se faire une raison Athos.

_ Elle ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça d'Artagnan !

_ Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est venue chez toi avant que nous allions nous entrainer, se souvient le mousquetaire.

_ Et si Rochefort avait caché cette lettre ? Pense subitement Athos. C'est lui qui a été la chercher.

_ On ne peut pas l'accuser sans preuve, rappelle Porthos.

_ Il a pourtant montré plusieurs fois qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Même Treville l'a dit.

_ Je peux essayer de voir s'il l'a, se propose Constance.

_ Tu pourrais ? dit d'Artagnan.

_ Bien sûr. Je ferais de mon mieux. Et dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous en fais part immédiatement. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Nous avons perdu assez de temps en cherchant. »

Le jeune d'Artagnan embrasse Constance pour la remercier de son aide précieuse.

« _ Remercie-moi plus tard si jamais je la trouve. »

Avait-elle dit avant de s'éclipser. Aramis s'excuse de devoir les abandonner pendant quelques minutes. Il avait une petite affaire à régler.

…

Pendant que d'Artagnan et Porthos essaient de rassurer leur ami et continuant de chercher une dernière fois, Aramis était en train de descendre des escaliers, qui le menait à un souterrain glaçant et effroyable.

J'étais déjà en train de faire mes adieux, assise dans un coin de cette prison, le visage caché dans mes bras. Je demandais inconsciemment à mon père de ne pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui faire un enterrement digne de ce nom. En n'ayant pas rempli ma mission. Cette semaine m'avait fait oublier mon but principal. Même si j'en avais besoin pour ne pas sombrer une autre fois dans ce mutisme. Ces hommes m'ont tout de même beaucoup aidé. J'espère le retrouver là où il est là haut avec ma mère, pour que nous soyons tous réunis. Je n'arrivais pas à penser différemment. Demain des personnes vivant dans ce village allaient me voir le corps sans vie, pour montrer l'exemple à tous ceux qui oseront trahir un Roi. Ce que je ne pense pas avoir fait en allant donner cette lettre à Athos.

J'entends des pas dont le son se faisait de plus en plus fort lorsqu'ils avançaient l'un devant l'autre. Est-ce que l'on venait me chercher pour m'exécuter bien avant l'heure dite ? Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand le bruit de la clef dans la serrure retentit. Pour moi, c'était comme si j'étais déjà morte. J'avais déjà perdu tout espoir.

« _ Laissez-nous un instant je vous prie, demande une voix que je reconnaitrais parfaitement désormais. »

Je relève la tête, c'était Aramis. Je l'avais quitté il y a peu de temps, et il était déjà là, en train de me rendre visite dans cet endroit si silencieux. Il mettait un peu de lumière dans cette pièce. Du baume au cœur. Mais je n'en oubliais pas la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici. Le garde prend soin de verrouiller la porte lorsqu'il entre et il reste dos à nous pour faire le guet. Il avait probablement peur que je ne me sauve.

« _ Tu es venu faire tes adieux ? Commentais-je.

_ Non. On a cherché pendant plus d'une heure dans l'appartement d'Athos, et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Es-tu sûr de l'avoir déposé là-bas ?

_ J'en suis sûre. J'en mettrais ma tête à couper, grognais-je en me levant. Mais de toute façon, vous perdez votre temps si elle n'y est pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'en quelques heures vous réussissiez à la retrouver.

_ Athos et d'Artagnan feront tout pour la trouver.

_ À l'heure qu'il est, elle est probablement déchirée, brulée ou noyée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contenait, mais pour qu'on fasse en sorte de me taire c'est qu'elle était vraiment très importante.

_ Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une semaine auparavant tu serais dans cette prison.

_ Personne ne s'en serait douté. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus étonnant, c'est que même sans savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre, vous continuez de penser que je suis innocente et que je n'ai pas trompé mon Roi.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous te pensons innocente, réagit Aramis en me prenant une main avant de m'enlacer. »

Ce geste me frappe d'étonnement, mais je ne l'arrête pas. J'avais besoin de sentir que quelqu'un m'apprécie. Je suis touchée de voir que c'est le cas. Il recule un peu sa poitrine et il dépose un doigt sur ma joue pour la caresser et les autres me martiennes la nuque. Inopinément, il capture mes lèvres. J'y réponds avec plaisir. De toute façon, ce sera probablement les dernières que j'embrasserais. Ce baiser était doux et sincère. Mais il finit par le stopper. Nos regards se rencontrent.

« _ J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir te le donner pour une occasion, soupire-t-il. »

Je baisse la tête. Une autre voix familière se propage dans les murs de ces prisons. Le garde se pousse.

« _ Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de te rendre visite Helena, formule-t-il.

_ J'allais m'en aller, annonce Aramis, se détache de ma personne.

_ Garde, ouvrez s'il vous plait ! »

Aramis sort, Athos ordonne au garde de ne pas fermer tout de suite la porte. Il salue son ami avant de rentrer à son tour.

« _ Comment te sens-tu ? Me demande Athos, après avoir retiré son chapeau.

_ Ca pourrait aller mieux, répondis-je en regardant une dernière fois Aramis avant qu'il ne s'en aille définitivement.

_ Je suppose qu'il t'a dit qu'on avait cherché, mais sans succès ?

_ En effet, il me l'a dit. »

Je frotte mes poignets, quelques douleurs ressortent depuis que j'ai ses chaines.

« _ Si je n'avais pas été dans cet état dès notre rencontre et si j'avais lu cette lettre dès le début, tu ne serais pas ici.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ N'essaie pas de me dire le contraire Helena. »

Un blanc s'installe entre nous. Je lui tourne le dos. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Je pousse un long soupire.

« _ Es-tu venu toi aussi me faire tes adieux ? Lâchais-je à nouveau.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Aramis, mais non je suis venue te dire que je ferais tout pour retrouver cette lettre. Je te le promets Helena.

_ J'aimerais avoir autant d'espoir que toi à ce sujet. Mais je pense ne plus en avoir assez pour y croire.

_ C'est que tu ne me connais pas assez. Tu m'as fait retrouver mes motivations d'autre fois. Je ne veux pas les perdre à nouveau en te voyant au bout de cette corde demain matin.

_ Je ne mérite pas autant d'honneur de la part de vous quatre.

_ Tu le mérites autant que n'importe qui.

_ Je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à cela demain, avouais-je alors qu'il me fait pivoter pour que je puisse le voir.

_ Nous serons là pour tout arrêter.

_ Arrête. Je n'y crois pas tu entends ? C'est fini pour moi ! »

Je me laisse alors tomber sur le sol. Je ne sais même plus combien de fois j'ai pleuré devant eux. Athos se met à ma hauteur lâchant son chapeau pour le poser près de lui. J'avais du mal à rester insensible à tout ça, ma non-réaction ne durait jamais longtemps. J'allais mourir. Alors que je n'avais même pas vécu la moitié de ma vie. J'avais encore tellement de choses à voir.

« _ Relève-toi !

_ Non.

_ Ton père n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Alors respire un bon coup et relève-toi ! »

Il n'a pas tort, je respire profondément pour retrouver le contrôle de moi-même et lui tend une main.

« _ Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait. »

Il ne bronche pas, il récupère ma main et me relève en me tenant de l'autre côté.

« _ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de si spéciale pour mériter autant votre attention ?

_ Tu es venue nous chercher. Tu as fait des kilomètres pour nous voir. Je connais un bon nombre de femmes qui n'auraient jamais fait le quart de ce que tu as fait. Même si leur vie en dépendait.

_ Tu en as connu combien des femmes comme ça ?

_ Qu'une seule.

_ Et où est-elle désormais ?

_ Loin d'ici. Enfin je l'espère.

_ C'est elle qui t'a rendu si malheureux ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment a-t-elle pu oser faire une chose pareille ?

_ Notre histoire était très compliquée.

_ Les visites sont terminées monsieur, déclare le garde. »

La porte s'ouvre. Je n'ai pas envie que lui aussi parte. Je vais de nouveau me retrouver seule. Mon visage exprime bien le sentiment que je ressens actuellement.

« _ Se fut de courte durée, mais j'ai été tout de même contente de tous vous avoir rencontré. Même si nos débuts entre nous deux n'étaient pas folichons.

_ Je t'ai fait une promesse Helena, et je la tiendrais. »

Je lui réponds en souriant, mais je n'y crois plus à tout ça. Il m'embrasse sur le front et récupère son chapeau. Il retire la poussière qui s'était posée dessus et il le place sur sa tête. Il me jette à son tour un dernier regard avant de partir. Mes larmes avaient déjà séché et laissaient place à l'isolement. Je n'avais plus d'épaule sur qui me reposer. On me prenait tout. La seule vision qu'il me reste, c'est ce garde qui ferme la porte une dernière fois et qui dégage également des lieux. J'étais de nouveau livrée à moi-même, avec pour seul ami mes dernières pensées et ces derniers moments avec Aramis et Athos pour souvenirs.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE :** J'arrive déjà à la fin de ma fic. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ) ! Merci bibi pour tes reviews ) Je posterais le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La nuit était tombée, Constance était au château, elle était en train de sillonner les couloirs frais à la recherche de Rochefort. Elle avait une idée bien en tête de ce qu'elle allait faire pour obtenir ces informations. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, elle croyait à cent pour cent lorsque les mousquetaires calomniaient à son sujet. Elle passe devant les appartements de cet homme. Il entend des voix et une discussion qui l'intéresse fortement. Elle marche et se réfugie dans un coin près de la chambre pour écouter aux portes. Elle retient sa respiration pour ne pas être vue. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer quelle sentence elle aurait si elle se faisait pincer.

« - Mettez cette couronne et cette robe qui se trouve dans la mallette, dit la voix du conseiller du Roi. Un silence. Puis il reparle à nouveau. Constance s'était rapprochée un peu plus. Dites-le !

\- Je vous ai toujours aimé Rochefort.

\- Je vous aime Votre Majesté, se grouille-t-il de répondre.

\- J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour, déclare la femme que Constance ne connaissait pas. Mais elle reconnaissait parfaitement la tenue. Elle appartenait à la reine. »

Elle voit l'homme s'agenouiller devant ce pseudo sosie de la reine. Elle est écœurée par ce spectacle. Si la reine le savait. Elle aurait eu surement la même réaction qu'elle. Elle ne peut pas le déranger, il faut qu'elle attende le bon moment pour le voir.

…

Dans les prisons de la cour, mon avis actuel est partagé, j'ai comme l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, mais que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche du jour et de la fin de ma vie. Cette situation est étonnante. Je ne pensais pas la vivre maintenant. C'est dans ce genre de moments que tous les souvenirs passés resurgissent. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je changerais tellement de choses. Que cela vienne de mon passé où de mon comportement. J'ai été trop longtemps sur ma défensive. Pourquoi nous apercevons-nous toujours que la vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue que lorsqu'elle arrive à son terme ? Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer.

…

Constance était restée une partie de la nuit dans les escaliers, pas très loin de la chambre de Rochefort. Ce dernier était sorti dans la nuit. Elle avait entendu une partie de ses ébats avec cette jeune femme. Elle aurait souhaité entendre la douce voix de d'Artagnan. Ses pas la réveillent et la font sortir de sa cachette.

« - Rochefort, l'interpelle-t-elle. Il se retourne alors qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers de marbre.

\- Qu'avez-vous ?

\- Je… Je voulais vous voir !

\- Je suis tout ouïe. »

Elle se rapproche un peu de lui et penche légèrement la tête tout en souriant.

« - C'est assez délicat à expliquer, commence-t-elle sans avoir peur de lui. Et prenant le temps de trouver les mots.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, assure-t-il.

\- Je… J'ai… des sentiments pour vous, bégaye-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonne-t-il. »

Pour le prouver, elle attrape une partie de sa veste et l'embrasse vivement. Mais il a du mal à la croire, il l'arrête.

« - Je ne vous crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez réellement Constance ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit !

\- Arrêtez avec ça, râle-t-il. Il ne se laisse pas facilement berner.

\- Donnez-moi cette lettre, avoue-t-elle sans scrupule. Son visage se durcit.

\- Quelle lettre ?

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir ce dont je parle. C'est vous qui avez pris cette lettre.

\- Cessez ces calomnies Constance. Je sais que vous me détestez, mais sachez que je n'ai pas cette lettre dont vous parlez.

\- Ou alors, je pourrais très bien dénoncer les sentiments que vous portez à Sa Majesté en cachette, balance-t-elle en souriant narquoisement. »

Lui non plus n'est pas très persuasif, seulement elle sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle insiste, sinon elle aura des problèmes. Elle aura essayé d'aider. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant de voir le jour se lever. Elle s'active pour bonir cette histoire aux mousquetaires.

…

Constance rapporte tout à d'Artagnan, il est obligé de faire part de cette info à ces amis. Ils n'aiment pas se lever aussitôt. Mais à vrai dire, Athos ne dormait pas. Il était assis les mains dans les cheveux quand le jeune mousquetaire vient le tirer de son sommeil en urgence. Afin d'éviter que les bruits courts, ils se retrouvent tous chez lui. Constance lui dit tout dans les moindres détails. Il aime beaucoup son courage, mais parfois elle devrait faire plus attention. Seul Aramis semble offusqué d'apprendre cette nouvelle, même s'il ne le laisse pas paraitre.

« - Tu aurais pu te faire prendre, grogne Porthos.

\- Mais si Rochefort a réellement des sentiments pour la Reine, nous pourrions peut-être faire pression sur lui, commente Athos.

\- Pour moi cela ne fait aucun doute, c'est bien lui qui a la lettre.

\- Personne n'a des nouvelles de Treville ? Il n'a pas dit où il allait ? Questionne Aramis.

\- Non, il a seulement émis qu'il avait des affaires personnelles à régler à Carcassonne, dit Athos. Il n'a pas dit vraiment combien de temps il allait là-bas. Allons fouiller dans les appartements de Rochefort.

\- Si vous le faites, et que vous n'avez aucun droit, vous allez avoir des problèmes, rappelle Constance.

\- Je prends le risque, quitte à y aller seul, je comprendrais qu'aucun de vous ne veuille prendre de risque, s'engage Athos.

\- Je te suivrais, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne la laisserais pas se faire exécuter. C'est notre dernière chance, se porte garant à son tour Aramis. »

Porthos et d'Artagnan approuvent eux aussi leurs présences. Athos propose à Constance de rentrer chez elle et de les laisser faire. Elle voudrait bien pouvoir faire plus, cependant, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu. Ils prennent tous les quatre la direction des appartements de Rochefort. Sur le chemin, Athos et Aramis étaient derrière. Constance avait regagné sa maison et son mari.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien Aramis ? L'interroge son ami.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand Constance a raconté son histoire avec Rochefort, je t'ai trouvé quelque peu frustré. Et tu as l'air de prendre à cœur cette pendaison.

\- Tu la prends autant que moi à cœur Athos cette exécution.

\- Cette femme à quelque chose de spécial, épanche-t-il. C'est comme si c'était évident que le destin la mette sur notre route.

\- Possible. Ne serais-tu pas entiché d'elle par hasard ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non plus. Comme tu le dis, elle a quelque chose de spécial, répète-t-il en glissant un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. »

Néanmoins, chacun des deux avait une raison de s'attarder sur mon sujet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :** Voilà le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai failli le couper en deux pour avoir un chapitre 11, mais je voulais un chiffre pair. Alors je l'ai laissé comme tel. Il ne devrait pas non plus y avoir trop de fautes ) ! J'étais inspirée pour ce dernier chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, merci à Bibi et merci à toi également Anonymoussmouss. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre. Je vous répondrais en message privé.

**Disclamer :** L'univers des mousquetaires et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la BBC et à Alexandre Dumas. Il n'y a que l'histoire de mon perso qui est à moi.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Ils sont devant les appartements de Rochefort, ils frappent, il n'est pas là. Athos se glissa discrètement dans la pièce suivit d'Aramis pendant que d'Artagnan faisait le guet au sommet des escaliers et Porthos devant la porte. Ils se mettent à fouiller pour trouver cette fichue lettre qui leur échappe.

Rochefort était parti se dégourdir les jambes, montrer fièrement son uniforme de mousquetaire et en bombant le torse. Il avait une idée précise en tête, car il était très tard. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il croise un garde sur le chemin après avoir traversé les couloirs du palais et des tunnels sombres et humides.

« - Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plait, ordonne-t-il. Je suis autorisé à voir Helena Hidra. »

Le garde obéit et le bruit des clefs dans la serrure résonna et il entre dans le lieu qu'il convoitait. Je le regarde. Il lève la tête et arbore un large sourire sur sa bouche. Un sourire qui montrait tout le côté vicieux de cette personne.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

La porte se referme et les pas du garde s'éloignent. Un rire moqueur s'ensuit juste derrière. Il cherche quelque chose sous sa chemise et en sort une enveloppe et la secoue énergiquement. J'ouvre de grands yeux.

« - Je le savais que c'était vous qui l'aviez ! Grognais-je. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Une petite faveur.

\- Je ne travaille pour personne. Que ça soit vous, ou votre Roi.

\- Donc cette lettre n'est pas importante ? Je peux la lire ?

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Vous vous sacrifiez pour un morceau de papier dont vous ne savez pas le contenu ?

\- Je l'ai fait parce que mon père me l'a demandé et est mort pour pouvoir envoyer cette dépêche au mousquetaire Athos. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Donc le Roi ne m'en voudra pas de la garder et de la lire… »

Il commence à déchirer la cire qui la maintenait fermée. Quelque part, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Mais de l'autre, si elle est si importante pour mon père c'est qu'il doit y avoir une information capitale au sujet du Roi. L'enveloppe ouverte, il sort un parchemin plié en quatre. La signature d'un des conseillers du Roi d'Espagne était représentée sur cette lettre précise Rochefort. Il marque un temps pour croiser mon regard avant de reposer son attention sur ce papier.

« - Voyons voir… »

Il la lit lentement de haut en bas en poussant quelques exclamations de stupeur. Mais il ne partageait pas cette lecture à mon grand regret. Quand il termine, il la range et s'avance vers moi, alors que je suis assise à même le sol. La pierre était bien plus confortable que cette espèce de lit. Il m'attrape la mâchoire et bascule ma tête en arrière. Il me faisait mal cette ordure.

« - Je suppose que… »

Commençait-il à dire avant de se couper tout seul dans son élan et de se mettre à ma hauteur en s'accroupissant. Et d'un coup, ses lèvres frôlent ma nuque. Un frisson de dégoût m'envahit. Si je n'étais pas enchainée des mains aux pieds, croyez-moi que ce dernier n'aurait plus de bijoux de famille. Je le repousse violemment avec le peu de mobilité corporel qu'il me reste. Pas content, Rochefort me tient rapidement par le cou pour garder le contrôle sur moi. Je faisais de mon mieux pour respirer. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir de ses propres mains ou de me faire abuser par sa personne. Plutôt mourir de pendaison que de vivre un tel cauchemar. Je ne comprends pas comment leur Roi peut-il avoir une telle confiance en cet homme. Il place son visage près de mon oreille. Ses doigts continuent de se presser sur les os de mon cou.

« - Tu m'aurais fait cette faveur, peut-être que j'aurais pu sauver ta pendaison, grimace-t-il.

\- Plutôt mourir par pendaison que de vivre de cette manière-là, rétorquais-je en suffoquant.

\- Dommage. Personne ne pourra te sauver sans cette lettre, ricane-t-il. Tu auras perdu ton temps en venant ici.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Athos et Aramis trouveront une solution. »

Il rit de plus belle à ma réponse.

« - Ils sont morts, tous les quatre. C'est fini pour eux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Rochefort me sort un rictus en guise de réponse. J'ai confiance en eux. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont me libérer. Ce monstre me bouscule, je perds mon équilibre. Son rire s'impose dans la prison. Il demande au garde de lui ouvrir. Le voilà parti, me laissant ici sans savoir ce que cache cette lettre, qui le rend de si bonne humeur.

…

Athos et Aramis avaient cherché dans tous les coins possibles, mais rien non plus chez Rochefort. Énervé, le mousquetaire qui avait gardé son chapeau parmi les deux, frappa un mur avec son poing. Bien entendu, il grimaça juste après. Oubliant que cela faisait mal. Son accompagnateur le dévisage.

« - On a fait ce que l'on a pu Athos, soupire Aramis.

\- Non. Il y a une chose que l'on n'a pas faite encore, rouspète-t-il. Le menacer. Surtout avec ce que nous savons sur lui.

\- Tu sais que nous aurons des problèmes si nous le menaçons.

\- Ça m'est égal, je veux qu'on la sorte de là ! »

Ils sortent, déboussolés. Porthos et d'Artagnan comprennent à leurs expressions qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé. Des pas venant des escaliers les font sursauter et se précipiter pour s'aligner dans un couloir se trouvant près de la chambre de Rochefort. D'ailleurs, ce dernier rentrait chez lui pour se reposer un peu avant la pendaison. Ils prenaient la direction de la sortie quand ils se sont assurés que c'était bien lui et qu'il rentrait, quand soudain, Athos bifurque et fait demi-tour en se précipitant sur Rochefort. Il le colle contre le mur le plus proche et le foudroie du regard pendant que son sourire ne se décroche pas de ses lèvres.

« - Où est-elle ? Quémande Athos alors que ses amis le rejoignent pour le protéger.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Cette lettre, nous savons que tu l'as.

\- Vous pouvez fouiller, je ne l'ai pas ! affirme Rochefort, confiant. »

Athos ne se gêne pas pour le faire, et la déception sur son visage confirme qu'il ne l'a pas. Il avait pris soin de la jeter quelque part, de façon à ce que personne ne la trouve. Mais Athos continue de faire pression sur lui.

« - Où est-elle ? Répète-t-il.

\- Tu sais que tes accusations infondées peuvent te porter préjudice ? »

On lui tape sur l'épaule, c'est d'Artagnan.

« - Allons-nous-en, chuchote le jeune mousquetaire. »

Il le relâche et Rochefort remet ses vêtements en ordre sur lui pour ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

…

Des gardes du Roi me tenaient par les bras, je n'entendais plus que les chaines qui m'empêchaient de fuir. Ce bruit m'exaspérait. Le temps me paraissait long pour arriver jusqu'au lieu de ma mort. Je vais pouvoir voir si tous ceux qui y ont eu le droit avant moi à cet acte barbare ont souffert longtemps ou sont morts sur le coup.

Je suis dehors, nous prenons notre temps pour y aller. En effet, le soleil commence à se lever. C'est l'heure. Il fait frais, la brise matinale me provoque la chair de poule sur les bras et le cou, mais le froid est supportable. Je pourrais au moins profiter du dernier rayon de soleil avant de sombrer dans une nuit profonde sans étoiles et sans fin.

Nous arrivons enfin dans une petite cour où se font les actes de trahisons jugées sévères. Tout le monde est déjà là. Le Roi, la Reine, leur conseiller Rochefort – qui tentait de cacher sa joie –, quelques villageois qui étaient dans les environs sont présents aussi, Constance qui es près de la Reine Anne. Et à mon grand étonnement, les quatre mousquetaires. En croisant les yeux de chacun, mon cœur se brisa complètement. Je venais de perdre mon dernier espoir pour ma libération. Eux-mêmes montraient leur culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi cette mission de trouver cette lettre. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils avaient peu de temps pour la chercher. Par respect pour eux et pour les remercier de leur contribution pour moi, j'incline instinctivement la tête sans oublier personne. Aucune personne présente n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Le vent était même plus bruyant qu'eux. Une fois que mes pieds sont sur le carré de bois, ils m'installent. Je suis placée face à tout le monde. Je me sens aussi mal à l'aise que certains.

« - Mlle Hidra Helena, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Demande le Roi de France. »

Je ne le pensais pas si cruel. Mais les dires que j'avais entendus en Espagne me le confirment. Les gardes me maintiennent toujours. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Mise à part que Rochefort a tout gâché ? Je n'ai pas de preuves tangibles pour me défendre. Même si les mousquetaires avaient espéré que je parle pour tenter moi-même quelque chose. Une femme nous rejoignit. Elle était en retard, elle s'excuse auprès d'eux. C'était Milady. Athos ne semblait pas heureux de la voir de ce que je pouvais apercevoir de ma place.

« - Votre silence confirme votre trahison. Préparez là ! Je veux que cette pendaison montre l'exemple à tous ceux qui oseraient trahir n'importe quel Roi. Cette jeune femme est coupable de l'avoir fait non seulement envers moi, mais envers le Roi d'Espagne également. »

Ils me soulèvent pour me mettre sur la corde au coup. J'écoutais le Roi me rappeler ma faute pour éviter de sentir cet objet me faire souffrir. Un dernier regard vers les quatre mousquetaires et je ferme les yeux après les avoir levé vers le ciel pour saluer mon père de là haut et de m'absoudre d'avoir raté.

« - Allez-y ! Hurle le Roi Louis avec douceur. »

La corde se tendait et me coupait toute respiration. Je me sentais déjà partir et mes jambes trembler par manque d'oxygène. Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. Et mon corps tomba comme un sac de marchandise sur le sol.

…

Un cri sorti de ma bouche, et de l'air passait de nouveau à l'intérieur de mon corps pour faire fonctionner à nouveau mes poumons. J'étais sensée être morte. Je ne comprends pas. Mes yeux qui venaient de s'ouvrir contemplaient une foule surprise et un homme sur son cheval qui pointait son arme sur moi. Deux mains me redressent alors que ma respiration était toujours aussi rapide à cause de son réenclenchèrent brutal.

« - Respire Helena, me dit une voix que je reconnaissais. »

Je lève la tête et Athos est là, près de moi, m'aidant à retirer cet instrument de torture. Je frotte mon cou, ça me faisait mal.

« - Vous me paierez votre insolence Treville, s'exclame le Roi mécontent. J'espère que vous avez une raison pour avoir arrêté cette pendaison.

\- J'en ai une Sir, certifie-t-il en montrant une enveloppe à son tour. »

Il descend de son cheval et se dirige vers le Roi sous la curiosité de tous. Il s'incline et lui donne l'enveloppe. L'homme qui dirige un pays tout entier s'empresse de l'ouvrir et de la lire à voix basse de façon à ce que sa compagne puisse savoir son contenu également. Treville l'avait déjà lu, sinon il ne serait pas rentré aussi rapidement de son voyage. Après avoir lu la lettre, il sort un autre papier de l'enveloppe.

« - Est-il réel ?

\- Il l'est mon Roi. Le conseiller lui-même a voulu me le donner en personne des fois que la première enveloppe n'arrive pas à sa destination.

\- Cette première enveloppe contenait tout aussi ?

\- Non, seulement la première partie. Sinon il n'y aurait aucune preuve.

\- Et en ce qui concerne cette armée qui s'achemine jusqu'à nous ?

\- Elle est également vraie.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'elle était ici ?

\- Je suis arrivé peu de temps avant Sir, quand vous avez parlé de Roi d'Espagne j'ai compris.

\- Bien… »

Il sort de sa chaise et se racle la gorge. Le Roi n'aime pas interrompre ce genre d'évènement. Surtout s'il sait qu'il doit s'excuser envers la personne qu'il a rendue coupable de trahison. Et il l'était encore plus, quand les invités attendaient le discours qu'il allait prononcer.

« - Vous êtes libre, dit-il. Nous devons faire une audience à huit clos.

\- À huit clos ? Questionnais-je Athos.

\- Comité restreint.

\- Vous y serez ?

\- Nous sommes présents quand il y a ce type d'audience. Mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Le Roi t'a dit que tu étais libre, répond Athos en tournant son regard vers les gardes. Vous avez entendu le Roi. Elle est libre. Retirez-lui ces chaines ! »

Ils hésitent, mais le signe de tête du Roi Louis les rassure. Dès que j'en suis libérée, mes poignets me font terriblement souffrir. Je n'ose même pas les toucher pour faire passer la douleur. Par ordre du Roi, après qu'il est désigné ceux qui participeront à l'audience privée, nous le suivons. Athos continue de me soutenir pendant que ses compatriotes nous suivent derrière. Mais quand nous sommes assez loin de la royauté, ils ne se gênent pas pour exprimer leur joie de me voir vivante. Même si j'ai du mal à le croire moi aussi. Chacun passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour le montrer. Je les gratifie de mon côté avec un petit sourire.

…

Le Roi m'a demandé d'attendre devant la porte, avec Aramis. Seuls la Reine, Sa Majesté, Treville, Constance, Rochefort, Porthos, Athos et d'Artagnan avaient eu le droit de rentrer automatiquement. Nous patientons donc tous les deux.

« - Je suis vraiment content que Treville soit arrivé à temps. »

Je souris faiblement et baisse la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Helena ?

\- Je m'étais préparée à ne pas avoir de suite. C'est difficile de se remettre de ce genre de chose immédiatement. J'ai vraiment ressenti cette sensation que je partais durant ses longues secondes interminables. C'est traumatisant.

\- Je comprends… Mais tu es là. Et le Roi est au courant de cette histoire d'enveloppe.

\- On ne sait même pas ce qu'elles contenaient.

\- J'en mettrais ma main à couper qu'elles ont le même sujet ! »

Il me prend par la taille pour que je puisse lui faire face.

« - Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant ! »

Pour me rassurer un peu plus, il m'embrasse sur le front avant de me lâcher. Peu de temps après, Athos vient nous chercher. Son visage s'est blanchi d'un coup.

« - Que se passe-t-il Athos ? Demande Aramis, voyant l'air de son ami. »

Il ne répond rien et se contente de rester muet, comme s'il venait de perdre sa langue. Je paniquai, j'avais peur qu'au final je dusse de nouveau me faire arrêter. Nous entrons, Athos reste dehors. Je l'avais observé avant de continuer de marcher pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur chacun d'entre eux, je constatais qu'ils essayaient tous de garder une expression neutre.

« - Maintenant, quand nous les examinons de plus près, c'est évident, lance en premier Rochefort. Mêmes regards. Même forme de visage. Même peau. Mêmes origines. »

Je ne comprenais pas. Où voulait-il en venir ? Et pourquoi tous me faisaient me sentir comme quelque chose d'anormal ?

« - Treville… »

Ce dernier soupire, et il récupère une feuille blanche que lui tendait son supérieur. Il marche vers nous d'un pas lent et il la donne à Aramis. Curieuse, je jette un œil en même temps que lui. Il s'agissait d'un acte de naissance et en lisant progressivement les paragraphes jusqu'à atteindre la signature qui confirmait une nouvelle fois que le conseiller espagnol avouait une vérité. Évidemment, maintenant, nous saisissons les réactions des convives. Treville explique pourquoi il a obtenu à son tour une lettre ainsi que l'acte de naissance originale.

« - Je vous dois également des excuses, déglutit Louis. »

C'était toujours dur pour lui d'admettre son erreur. Mais il sait se montrer juste quand il le faut. Je reprenais petit à petit mes pensées claires.

« - Sachez que dès à présent, vous êtes sous la protection royale. Nous vous donnerons également un de nos appartements.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer Votre Majesté, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. J'aimerais d'abord enterrer mon père.

\- Votre père ?

\- Celui qui m'a élevé. Il est mort pour avoir essayé de vous avertir de tout ceci.

\- Permettez-moi au moins de vous faire escorter par ses mousquetaires. Vous serez plus en sécurité.

\- D'accord…

\- Quand comptez-vous partir ?

\- Dès que possible. Le chemin est long pour chevaucher jusqu'en Espagne.

\- Constance, demandez à nos cuisiniers de leur préparer quelques victuailles !

\- Oui monsieur. »

…

Rochefort s'était caché durant le reste du temps quand nous avions quitté la salle d'audience. La Reine était retournée près de son enfant. Aramis avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir détester Sa Majesté, il avait failli tuer sa sœur. Mais au contraire, il se sentait serein. Il avait même oublié ce qu'il s'était passé en prison et n'en avait pas rediscuté. Treville aussi était avec nous. Nous retournons au QG des mousquetaires pour récupérer nos chevaux. Ils savent que je veux partir dès maintenant. Constance nous apporte nos repas préparés avec soin. Elle me certifie que quoiqu'il arrive, sa vision qu'elle a de moi et d'Aramis ne changera pas et sait que nos histoires et personnalités sont différentes. Nous prenons le matériel nécessaire et partons tout de suite après.

…

Nous y sommes, nous venons d'enterrer mon père comme il le fallait. Je n'ai pas pleuré, non pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, mais parce que je veux me montrer forte et fière de ce que mon père a fait. Athos n'a toujours pas parlé depuis que nous avons quitté Paris. Je pense qu'il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Aramis soit autant impliqué dans ma vie privée. J'avais chopé du feu.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonne d'Artagnan.

\- Je ne compte pas revivre ici, même si j'ai vécu de beaux moments. Il est temps pour moi de tourner la page. Et je préfère le brûler que de voir des voleurs prendre des choses qui ne leur appartiennes pas où des personnes y abriter. »

J'étais décidée à le faire de toute façon. Son avis ne changeait rien. Je rentre dans la petite maisonnette et récupère quand même le principal pour garder quelques souvenirs inviolables que je ne perdrais pour rien au monde. Une photo de famille de moi, mon père et ma mère, deux/trois bijoux et je brûle tout dans chaque coin. J'en ressors immédiatement et fais virevolte pour la regarder brûler. Les quatre mousquetaires qui étaient derrière moi en faisaient de même. Je soupire un bon coup. C'était pour moi le début de la fin. Je devais profiter de la seconde chance que Dieu m'avait confiée. Je suis une aventurière. Pas une prisonnière et je ne suis pas de ceux qui profitent des occasions pour faire parti de la royauté. Je veux gagner ma vie de façon honnête. Même si quelque part, j'ai aidé le Roi de France en acceptant la mission de mon père sans que je n'y sois pas totalement parvenue.

« - Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Commente d'Artagnan.

\- Partir à l'aventure ! Fis-je le dos tourné. »

Je me tourne vers eux. Tous me scrutent. Je me dirige vers mon cheval.

« - Tu veux déjà partir alors que je viens à peine de retrouver ma sœur et un peu d'informations sur ma famille. Je n'en avais jamais eu avant d'informations, Helena. »

Je baisse la tête alors que j'étais en train de remettre la scelle correctement. J'ai dû mal me faire à l'idée d'entendre le mot _sœur_. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais fille unique. Et me dire qu'en réalité, mes parents n'étaient pas les vrais, c'est étrange de le savoir. Peut-être qu'en découvrant le monde je finirais par en apprendre plus. Athos saute sur le sol et il vient à ma rencontre. Il n'avait pas réagi depuis qu'il était parti de cette réunion. Il fait pivoter mon visage vers le sien et nous nous fixons. Alors que nous entendions des craquements assourdissants de bois causé par le feu.

« - Ne pars pas Helena !

\- Il le faut, murmurais-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux profiter de cette seconde chance que l'on m'a donnée.

\- Tu peux en profiter en restant avec nous. »

Je lui fais non de la tête et l'embrasse sans qu'il s'y attende. Ses trois compagnons sourirent entre eux devant cette scène.

« - Je reviendrais, je vous le promets !

\- Quand ? Se mêle à son tour Porthos.

\- Au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins. C'est la devise des Hidra ! »

Sur ces mots, je monte sur mon cheval, sans demander de l'aide à Athos, qui était toujours proche de moi. Je lui ordonne de se mettre au pas rassemblé. La dernière vision qu'ils ont de moi est ma silhouette arrière qui reste droite, et l'arrière-train de mon cheval qui bouge de gauche à droite.

**FIN**


End file.
